1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of paints. In particular, this invention relates to acrylic paints that can be applied to a fabric in a dimensional line or brushed out flat. Such paints can further withstand repeated laundering and folding without cracking.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
Hand painted clothing and fabrics have become increasingly popular among consumers over the past several years. This popularity has spurred the development of craft kits that are designed to allow the consumer to make his or her own hand painted clothing or fabrics. However, it has proven difficult to provide a paint composition that, when applied to fabric, possesses desirable aesthetic properties while also being capable of withstanding repeated laundering without losing such properties.
One of these desirable aesthetic properties sought after by consumers in such paints is a high degree of gloss. In addition, the paint should have sufficient flexibility so that cracking does not occur as the fabric moves during laundering or wear. Paints which allow the creation of three-dimensional lines on a fabric, and which will hold this configuration after drying, are also highly desirable. Another desirable property is the ability of a paint to provide a "glitter" effect when exposed to light. Further, it is advantageous that any such paint be relatively non-toxic and economical to produce.